


金东｜GV·师生

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 25





	金东｜GV·师生

本章涉及人物：谢金/李鹤东；预警包括但不限于：自慰、道具。

此系列处于一个比较没有羞耻心的世界，成人产业合法合理且高度发达。一切特殊设定均为开车服务，其余都与现实生活无异。

-

栾云平的微信发来时，李鹤东刚通过谢金的好友申请。他毫不犹豫地忽视那头略显僵滞的问候，转而选择看副总的文档。

嚯，这不刚入行签的接受度协议吗。从最基础的口活颜射捆绑到双龙走绳尿道棒应有尽有，甚至比AV都精彩几分，果然还是男人耐肏。

“重新填好给我，建议梭了。”

但也不能这么造吧，李鹤东仿佛听见了屁股开花的声音，他把几种自己做攻方时都没兴趣的选项通通排除掉，诸如拳交失禁之类的。

“OK以后你归我亲自带，下个本子照旧跟谢金搭。”

“谢谢哥.”

回完消息，李鹤东抛弃手机转投游戏机的怀抱。自然没注意几乎在发去表格的两三分钟内谢金已经炮轰了十多条信息，全是符合他要求的剧本。

等他玩累了想点外卖，这才记起自己晾着人家半天。又一阵兵荒马乱的道歉闲聊，没怎么研究内容，李鹤东随便靠眼缘选定了第二次拍摄的主题。

嗐这万恶的资本主义啊，谁能替公司挣着钱谁便拥有足够的话语权。

他以前没什么机会挑本子，听别人吩咐就行，这回有种直系领导换作谢金的奇怪错觉，谁叫平素以龟毛著称的金牌制作栾云平极快地作出了一周后开机的决定呢。

如果说头一回壁尻算试水的小片段，这次拟定总时长两小时左右的片子，可是正经的长篇GV。

以调教向为主的伪师生恋，为什么加个伪字？因为李鹤东根本不愿以29岁高龄扮处男大学生，纵使和男人做爱这桩事上他的确像个雏儿。

反正就，淦！

这次还在总部棚内拍，最近炙手可热的Porn Star孟鹤堂前几天结束的一间办公室Play景儿还没拆呢，正巧改成单间的教授办公室循环再利用。

大致剧情即男学生暗恋斯文败类教授多年，一朝情难自抑趁着屋里没人跑进去自渎，然后得偿所愿被吃干抹净的故事。

李鹤东没上过大学，大学生倒上过几个。

他不是很懂这种掺杂着崇拜孺慕的情感，做清理时栾云平跑来囤囤灌了他半瓶红酒，又喂下颗轻微助兴的药丸子。

这会儿子颊边飘荡的两朵浅淡红晕，乍一瞧真添了点羞怯意味。李鹤东酒量好，这才哪跟哪儿，心智依旧清明得很。

他换了身与日常穿搭风格相近的休闲装，同踩点儿到的谢金打完招呼，携着临时抱佛脚酝酿的情绪踏入了片场。

李鹤东舒展五指，指根缠绕的尼龙绳摆脱桎梏，青绿色气球恰好将楼梯口的监控摄像挡得严严实实的，他慢悠悠踱向长廊尽头的一扇门前熟练地掏钥匙拧转门把手。

室内静悄悄的，办公室的主人还未结束这周最后一堂文学史。下课了也没事，年轻的副教授通常都会直接走往教职工食堂用餐，或是打车回家。

别有企图的男孩儿早已研究透了男人的作息规律，甚至偷偷找机会配了门锁，只为窥探更多不为人知的细节。

李鹤东不请自来地坐上柔软的靠背椅，指节漫不经心地敲击着桌案，仅凭双眼翻看面前摆放的物件。单人照、派克笔、教案、内线电话、茶具、速溶咖啡，来来回回仍是老几样。

底下的抽屉统统是锁住的，那钥匙和谢金家里私用的串在一块贴身收着，李鹤东没那本事偷着刻模。

他起身朝会客沙发旁的衣柜走去，唰地揭开门板，遇见了新的收获—— 

一件西服外套，许是今天温度回暖才褪掉的。

李鹤东抱着衣服躺进沙发，谢金的专属味道丝丝缕缕地钻入鼻腔。后调温柔的广藿香笼罩着生于湿润泥土的杉木，时光烘干了繁茂枝叶间悬挂的橙柚，雪松与香根草沉静的气息稳稳碾过残留的果味，留有绵长悠远的余情。

其中最关键的一味香料，源自谢金本身。远离主人太久的西服渐渐变冷，李鹤东却为了这份冰凉热得发烫。

他仿佛受蛊惑似的把最容易起皱的面料攥在胸前，铺满心口，空着的手探入衣摆，顺着小腹蜿蜒而行揪住半硬的乳尖反复搓揉。

不够，李鹤东迫切地需要更多抚慰。他迟疑了几秒，微微哆嗦着按下拉链，先隔了层内裤轻缓拢拨柱身，最终还是神色难耐地扯低裤腰放出了半勃的阳具。

肉茎前端伴着手指的套弄不自觉地开始往马眼外渗水，李鹤东的呼吸随着撸动频速碎成一叠声的呻吟。他低低呢喃着老师的名字，上半身蜷作虾子倚靠着外套汲取香气。

谢金推门的那刻，望见的便是这样一副场景：整张泛粉的脸犹如鸵鸟般埋进了衣服领口，只余一双满覆水雾的眼睛。右手还紧紧环着阴茎根部，来不及缩回包皮的龟头颤了颤滴落两滴前精，同擅闯者打了个照面。

“看来我好像赶上趟了？”

啪哒一声，门被反锁了。随着谢金步子的迈近，小股白浆猝然洒向横亘于两人中间的茶几，空气中即刻弥漫着浓烈的男性麝香味。

教授怀里抱着只大纸箱，手心还握着气球的绳柄，看上去滑稽异常。李鹤东可笑不出来，慌忙扭头整理衣物。

“谢、谢老师……”

“躲什么，爽完了就想溜？哪有这么便宜的买卖。”

谢金砰地丢下箱子，恰好压中那滩浊液。他佝着腰伸手解了学生牛仔裤仅剩的扣子，拉链本就卡在中间没拉好，宽松的裤子没了束缚松松垮垮地挂住胯，漏出一道密闭的臀缝。

李鹤东下体被迅速剥落干净，好戏刚开场却不由自主地忆起了上次拍摄的情景，推拒的幅度也大了些。

“欲擒故纵？我这儿可不兴这套。”

谢金只当敬业的男演员正扮害羞的戏份，双手掐着腰让人背对机子撅跪，肉感十足的臀丘凸显圆润的弧度。他摊平大掌贴合会阴和股沟内的穴眼滑动，食指尖灵活地磨蹭着柔软的肉褶。

“老师唔，难受。”

男人由背后围上来毫不客气地耸了耸鼓胀的裆部，左手绑着气球的绳子一圈一圈缠紧李鹤东尚未恢复精神的性器底部，末了还系了颗漂亮的蝴蝶结。

得亏演员需要定期清理毛发，不然扯着耻毛多疼啊，李鹤东盯着借助浮力再次抬头的肉棒胡乱想着。

“本来我该取了快递就回家的，福至心灵，突然发现忘了东西。原来是落下你这个小浪货了呀？”

李鹤东接收到耳畔戏谑的调笑，梗在喉头的台词怎么也吐不出口，憋得脸都愈通红。。

“您帮帮我、疼疼我…我、我喜欢您…”

“我喜欢乖孩子，老师得先给你检测一回。”

谢金无视了学生的求欢，自顾自地从纸箱往外捞东西，按摩棒、跳蛋、肛塞、乳夹很快积了一堆。李鹤东错眼瞥见橡胶棒子上密布的凸点，光是想象自己给这玩意儿插弄的样子就撑不住抖了抖身子。

教授纤长的手指挤了许多油抹在李鹤东穴口附近，他送入一根拇指试探性地翻搅内壁。屡次险险擦过腺体的快感让李鹤东塌了腰，他主动把腿岔得更开好方便男人进一步的侵犯。

“宝贝儿真听话，上我的选修课也能这么认真听讲就好了。”

同样被浇满润滑剂的椭圆形小跳蛋慢慢代替抽退的手，一寸寸抵进湿润的肉穴。谢金狠狠心多使了点儿气力，直接推到了足以吞没整截中指的深度。

“不行，太里面了…真的…”

遥控启动的那一秒，李鹤东尖锐地叫出了声响，示弱求饶的字眼再连不成整句。滋滋震跃的跳蛋磨人得很，蝴蝶结箍着的阴茎翘起龙头贴近了他的小腹，又胀又痛。

“爽不爽？我帮你揉开了戴夹子一定很好看。”

湿漉漉的大掌由李鹤东青筋明显的脖颈延伸至胸口，围绕有些隆鼓的衣料打转，修剪得当的指甲剐蹭微陷的乳孔，激引阵阵寒颤。

“求您呵～”

高挑的尾音拖得极长，另一只作祟的手移向他腰侧轻轻搔痒，李鹤东只能攀着男人的腿根告饶。

“求我什么？咱们怎么着也得再用一个嘛，你选吧。”

“不要、不要那些，要你...”

“要我选啊，东东真乖。”

谢金故意曲解李鹤东的话外之音，抄起表面并不平滑的震动棒拨动按钮径直捅了进去，潜伏在内的跳蛋被直接顶上了内壁深处，继续尽职工作着。

甜蜜满溢的嘤咛声催使他毫不犹豫地调高了档位，旋着圈地凿磨李鹤东已然暴露的敏感点。食髓知味的后穴死死绞着棍子不放，每一记抽送都能牵带出小块嫣红的肠肉。

欲望不断蚕食李鹤东脆弱涣散的神经，平素熠亮的眼底逐渐泛起朦胧的水光，无法排泄的铃口也水淋淋地淌着淅沥清液。

几乎忍到极限，他凑过去叼住谢金薄薄的唇瓣讨好般地细细舔舐唇线轮廓。这招奏效了，谢金放慢动作拥着李鹤东仍旧穿戴完好的夹克衫加深这个吻的含糖量。

熟练掌握生理经验的教授撬开学生的齿关大力吮吸口腔里残存的酒味，含着对方试图逃窜的舌尖纠缠共舞。

在李鹤东即将咬下报复性的第一口前，谢金飞快地解开裤链，而后拔出沾满滑腻水渍的按摩棒。

粗热的性器一鼓作气闯入了李鹤东汁液丰沛的甬道，硕大伞端重重戳刺着前列腺的位置，极有耐心地小幅度撞击起来。

“顶到了啊艹！”

李鹤东歪头避开谢金唇舌的追寻，愤愤骂了声脏，原本扶着沙发靠垫的手转而去拧谢金颊边的皮肉。

“嘶…小兔崽子还敢动手，不罚你不行了！”

这两句对话纯属临时起意，超脱了剧本范畴，不过随机发挥自然也有它的好处。

比如谢金攥着李鹤东的屁股蛋儿给人调整了新的姿势，抬起两条丰腴的大腿架到沙发扶手上。

他站起身子捻着跳蛋的引线把那小玩具生生拽了出来，肉刃强行劈破的穴口本就泥泞不堪，融化的润滑混着未知体液像决堤的洪水般汩汩喷涌，溅了谢金全身。

镜片、下巴、黑衬衫第三粒扣子旁、还有猩红的阳具上，俱是交欢的证据。

“进、进来，肏我快点儿...唔。”

“小淫娃！”

得了趣的学生乖乖地挺腰摇晃饱受束缚的阴茎，连带半空的气球也跟着荡了荡。谢金替人解除绳子，挽着李鹤东的膝弯重新插入正兴奋翕张的褶皱小嘴。

灼热粗硬的肉棒以打桩般的速度填充了空虚的身体，瑟缩肠肉猛地咬紧，李鹤东右手揉捏着自己红肿的肉柱，登顶了今天的第二次高潮。

一泡略稀薄些的精水滴滴答答地沿着他的胸腹落至两人的交合处，被谢金重新肏回了体内，多余的尽数糊在了谢金磨毛西裤的裆部。

面对面的传教士体位能给予更多感官刺激，李鹤东就这样伸腿勾着谢金窄瘦的腰身，用不知魇足的后穴和情欲纷呈的脸庞榨出了男人腥浓的精液。

"卡——”

从前射过两次拎起裤子就能走，如今瘫坐沙发等着助理来扶的新晋GV男优李鹤东，莫名滋生了廉颇老矣，尚能饭否的瞎几把感慨。

TBC.

\------------------------------------------------------

我也没围观过拍摄现场，总归是长枪短炮怪可怕的，所以具体的拍摄手法啥的就大家自行脑补吧，不细写了。

毕竟搞GV设定真的只是为了开无脑车而已，这个师生自慰➕道具是上一篇评论区的综合产物，欢迎大家留言给梗哦˙▽˙刑讯已经在脑补中了


End file.
